


Opposites Attract

by LePapillonRose



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Coping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Slow Burn, Title is a WIP, canon events, family of friends, it follows the canon closely but I'll make it as different as I can, this basically has the entire RuroKen cast in it, this is also a rewrite of a very old fic, tragic past, when i say slow burn i mean slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePapillonRose/pseuds/LePapillonRose
Summary: Kichida Kameko has wandered the streets alone for years, doing odd jobs by day and participating in street fights by night just to survive. One momentous night, however, sets off a chain of events that changes her life more than she ever could have dreamed. As different pieces suddenly begin to fall into place, she embarks on a journey to discover herself - and, in the process, she finds a life and a love she never thought she would be able to have.





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm Meerca, formerly known as ButterflyMeadow, currently known as LePapillonRose. Firstly, I'd like to thank anyone who opened this to read it - this is my first fic on AO3, and I know people can be lukewarm about character/OC fics. Thank you for giving me a chance! I'll do my best not to let you down, and I hope Kameko will grow on you in due time.
> 
> I've been a RuroKen fan for about 7 years, and with the news of the Hokkaido arc, I was inspired to start writing again! This particular OC originated in 2010/2011, when I read the manga and thought to myself 'what if RuroKen had a badass female character who actively participated in the big fights?' - and thus, Kameko was born. I wrote a fic on fanfiction dot net back then (if you think you recognize anything, it's probably from there!) but now, I'm revamping it to make it even more original and write it a LOT better. I hope you'll stick around on this journey of mine, and enjoy!

The streets of Tokyo grew sparse as darkness fell, traversed only by those chancing their luck with the stars. The prostitutes cooed, the gamblers cursed, the drunkards hollered, and a young woman, with little name or identity to call her own, existed silently among them all. She eluded the moonlight, melding into the shadows of the familiar pathway that she followed with her goal firm in mind. Eventually, she stopped in front of a particular building, glancing around before sharply tapping the door four times. 

“Yes?” came a gruff voice on the other side. 

She leaned in, murmuring quietly, “The dove returns at sunrise.”

“Best of luck.” The latch clicked open, allowing her entrance. 

Illuminated by two parallel rows of oil lamps, the unassuming abode led downwards to a partially underground arena, bustling with more life than any other place in the city at night. The smell of cheap sake and burnt kerosene mingled in the air, cloying and dense like the humid summer rains. Indiscernible shouting was punctuated by uproarious laughter in an expression of hollow confidence, serving as a remedy for the restless. Too engrossed in their own affairs, few acknowledged her arrival, and those that did only spared her a halfhearted glance. She briefly bowed her head in return, indifferent and even grateful for her obscurity; she was not here for anyone’s validation but her own. 

After a few quick searches of the crowd, she managed to pinpoint the coordinator, a portly man standing around and surveying his prospects. “Excuse me,” she said, just loudly enough to alert him of her presence. “I would like to participate tonight.”

The man’s attention snapped to her in an instant, clearly skeptical as he gave her a once-over; she was more than accustomed to the reaction. “Participate? Ya sure ya don’t just wanna be part of the betting crew, girl? It’s dangerous out there.”

“Thank you for your concern, but I’m prepared.” She straightened her back, sword handles glinting in the moonlight. “Please add my name to the list; I go by Akatsuki.”

“Akatsuki?” The man’s eyes widened. “Wait, aren’t you that new chick that won the skirmish two weeks ago? Ya beat big old Shigeru, and then ya shoved his face into a pile of horse shit?”

“Uh… honestly, that part was a complete accident… but yes, that was me.” She sighed quietly to herself; so much for anonymity. It really had not been her intention to do that, especially with the burly fighter’s reputation in the underground community. “My… condolences. I hope I didn’t cause too much of a fuss.”

“Nah, he had it comin’! Did us all a favor, really.” The man scribbled down her name before regarding her with renewed interest. “You’re pretty good, Akatsuki, but lemme warn ya, it’s gonna be rough tonight. Zanza’s here, which means everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , is scramblin’ to get a piece of him.”

“Zanza?” she echoed, puzzled. 

“You don’t know him? He’s the biggest street fighter in the underground right now! No one even comes close to beatin’ him, so everyone puts their bets on him and he gets all the prize money. They’re some pretty safe bets, if ya ask me.” He jabbed his thumb at one of the corners of the arena. “That’s him over there, all by his lonesome.”

Akatsuki glanced in the direction the man was pointing. Though it was difficult to make out details, there was no doubt that the shadowy figure with an impossibly large zanbatō behind him was Zanza. His reputation clearly preceded him, as other fighters kept a mindful distance, letting him drink by himself and not even attempting to engage in conversation. She couldn’t help but be impressed; wielding an intimidating weapon and an intimidating aura, she could easily see why he was at the undisputed king of the streets.

“Ya know, though, you're new and unpredictable… who knows what might happen? Maybe you’ll be the one to finally knock him down a peg.” The man snickered, dismissing the thought before meeting her gaze again. “Alright, Akatsuki, you’re up first, with Takeru. We’ll be startin’ in a couple of minutes, so just sit tight. The prize is five thousand yen. Good luck!”

“Thank you.” She inclined her head, smile hidden behind black cloth.

The ensuing brawls were notes of a melody familiar to her. Her opponents underestimated her abilities, but she didn’t mind—it made getting the upper hand much easier. As her victories amassed, the catcalls dwindled, the jeers subsided, and an uneasy chatter broke out among the crowd. It was uncomfortable having so many eyes on her, and her heart ached each time she struck down a foe; she was certain that most of them were present for the same unfortunate reasons as she. Poverty was a vicious cycle; it left lives in perpetual ruin, clinging desperately to any hope of change like herself. Her opponents’ turmoil was painfully palpable—it was what made their each and every move so transparent—but her own crumbling condition served as a harsh reminder of why she herself needed to succeed. So she pressed on, dodging strikes and sympathy, at the very least making each defeat as quick and painless as she possibly could.

At some blessed point, everything came to a standstill and silence filled the arena, allowing Akatsuki some time to recollect herself. Her heart pounded in her ears, her body creaking under its own weight as she tried to catch her breath. She couldn't remember how many men she had knocked unconscious or forced to surrender, but miraculously, she had only suffered a few scratches; she would probably appreciate that fact most in the coming hours.

“Not bad for a newcomer!” 

Akatsuki looked to the opposite end of the arena, fully anticipating Zanza’s challenge. Now, seeing him in the light, he was much younger than she would have expected, looking barely even older than she. Unlike herself, he did not try to conceal his identity whatsoever—his wild hair, white clothing, and large sword were bold, proud, deliberate—but, despite the grandeur, something dark thrashed and writhed behind those blazing brown eyes, sparking and poised to explode at any moment. He lifted his zanbatō over his shoulder, offering her a twisted grin. “I really don't wanna hit a girl, but I can’t turn down a fight either, so… this is the end of the road for you.”

Akatsuki closed her eyes, pushing her emotions aside as she raised her swords once more and then looked at him with determination just as fierce. “Well, I’m afraid that the ‘end of the road’ isn’t going to be as simple as you think. Do your worst!”

“That’s what I like to hear!”

And then, in the blink of an eye, he was in right front of her. He was fast, much faster than any of the others—she wouldn’t be able to make any missteps around him. She deflected the zanbatō’s path with her own swords, then immediately whirled into a kick at the resulting opening, timing it just so he had no space to dodge. Her foot squarely struck the side of his head, smashing against his cheekbone—however, to her surprise, he was not fazed in the slightest, leaping right back at her with the smirk of a devil incarnate. She hissed as the zanbatō slashed across her arm, just shy of severing it altogether if she hadn't moved in time, and she stumbled backwards, mind whirring with possibilities for her next attack. Whatever his body was made of, brute force clearly was not the answer—in which case, she decided, another approach would prove more useful.

So Akatsuki charged, swords positioned just as before and intentions left just as clear. She danced around the zanbatō’s preemptive slash and aimed, purposefully, for Zanza’s head—he ducked, and, with calculated precision, she leapt over and behind him, delivering a hard jab to the area behind his earlobe. The zanbatō fell, and, moments later, so did he, stunned and powerless like the rest of the crowd as he crumpled to his knees and found her swords crossed around his neck, forcing his surrender.

“The winner is newcomer Akatsuki! Congratulations!”

Akatsuki exhaled quietly, releasing a breath she had not known she had been holding. She removed her swords from his neck and bowed deeply in front of him. “Thank you for the match, Zanza. You’re a worthy opponent.”

Zanza’s words were slow and labored as he stared at her, eyes wide with a strange sort of veiled vulnerability that made her skin crawl with guilt. “Who… who the hell are you…?”

The question made her pause, catching her more off-guard than she expected. It should have been simple, unfettered by the labyrinthine web of doubt and insecurity—but indeed, who was she? When had she last been, with place or purpose, definitively and unequivocally, a ‘she’? 

“…Akatsuki,” she finally responded. “Just Akatsuki.” 

And, eyes of sorrowed amethyst glistening in the moonlight, she disappeared.


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, and here I am with another update! The next chapter may take a little longer to upload since I'm busy, but I'll do my best to post it soon. Enjoy this chapter!

Months passed, and finally, Kichida Kameko felt that her life was coming together. After saving a sufficient amount of money from street fighting, she had been able to rent out a small room at a longhouse, buy food and equipment to cook, and tailor a couple of much-needed yukatas. With those essentials taken care of, she began searching the streets of Tokyo for work, and, in the heart of the city, she discovered a restaurant called the Akabeko which was hiring waitresses. She went inside to inquire and, to her surprise, she was immediately greeted by the owner, Tae, and after an impromptu interview, Tae gave her the job. Training began that very day, and within a quick week, Kameko became a full-fledged waitress at the Akabeko.

The job was fulfilling, to say the least. Though the sudden amount of social interaction was overwhelming at first, it kept Kameko occupied, and because the job was stable and decently-paying, it allowed her to retire Akatsuki for the time being. While her mind sometimes missed the thrill of battle, her body definitely didn't miss the aftermath, and it was nice to relax without the worry of possible injuries. However, what satisfied her most was the company, a kind that she hadn’t had in years. Tae, while an opportunistic businesswoman, was patient, understanding, and maternal; despite Kameko’s quiet nature, she would always greet her with a smile when she came in for the day, then proceed to ask how she was doing, fuss over her eating schedules, and occasionally promise to send her home with leftovers. The waitresses were friendly, as well, for the most part; they didn’t always have time to chatter amongst themselves, but Kameko soon became acquainted with one of them, Tsubame, who was often on shift at the same time as her. Tsubame was sweet, but painfully shy; it took a few days for her to open up, but once she did, the two began to talk comfortably between waiting on tables. The camaraderie let Kameko sincerely feel joy for the first time in so long; she felt wanted, even if it was only for a few hours a day.

That particular day was one just like any other. Kameko was busy juggling the lunch rush herself, since Tsubame was out sick. She prided herself on staying on top of everything, so when Tae called her over to a table of newcomers—“Special guests!” she’d exclaimed—it was no trouble at all. She made her way there, instinctively flipping to a clean page in her tab book as she approached. “Yes, Tae-san? Can I help you with something?”

“Oh, no, nothing really—I’d just like to introduce you to these people! They are the regular customers I’ve told you about before; they have helped me out of difficult situations many times.” Tae smiled and motioned to the group—and immediately, Kameko received a massive shock. There, sitting alongside a young woman, a little boy, and a red-headed man, was clearly, undoubtedly Zanza—and his face mirrored her astounded expression. “And everyone, this is our new waitress! You will be seeing her around more often now.”

“Hello!” Kameko quickly slid behind a smiling poker face and bent into a bow. “My name is Kameko. It’s very nice to meet you!”

“Hello, Kameko-san!” The young woman bowed her head in response. “I’m Kaoru. It’s nice to meet you, too!” 

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kameko-dono, that it is,” said the swordsman with an unexpectedly gentle smile—but somehow, she felt that he was observing her very closely. “This one is called Kenshin.”

“I’m Yahiko,” grumbled the young boy, though his mind seemed to be elsewhere as he looked around. 

“Yo, the name’s Sanosuke,” Zanza eventually conceded.

“Now that that’s done… Tae, where’s Tsubame?”

“Yahiko!” Kaoru scolded in an instant, smacking the boy’s shoulder before turning to Kameko apologetically. “My apologies, Kameko-san. He can be a little rude.”

“Hey!”

“It’s alright, Kaoru-san! I took no offense.” Kameko offered a small smile, shuffling her feet as she pretended to not notice Sanosuke’s eyes boring holes into her. “And Yahiko-kun, I’m sorry to say that Tsubame-chan is out sick today.”

“She will be back soon enough! You don’t need to worry your precious little head over it~” Tae leaned in towards the waitress to explain, hushed but giddy, “Yahiko-kun is quite fond of our Tsubame-chan~”

“Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?” Yahiko demanded, though his reddening complexion answered his own question.

Tae only laughed quietly to herself, waving a hand. “Nothing, nothing~ Anyway, sorry for pulling you aside, Kameko-chan! You can go back to work now, as will I; there will be plenty of time to speak afterwards.”

“Oh, of course! It was nice meeting you, Kaoru-san, Kenshin-san, Sanosuke-san, Yahiko-kun.” Kameko gave them a final bow and smile before taking her leave. “Enjoy your meal, and let us talk soon.”

* * *

Sanosuke’s gaze followed Kameko the entire way, though he tried not to be too obvious, feigning interest in a sign near the kitchen curtain (which was advertising an eating contest and, to be fair, was pretty intriguing). It wasn't the girl herself that deterred him—he was fairly certain, considering her probable alter ego, that she could sense him watching her anyway—but the last thing he wanted was for Tae to notice and pester him with questions. His impatience colluded with his curiosity, but he still didn’t want to ruin either of their reputations, especially when she appeared to not recognize him at all. Was she really good at keeping a façade? Or had she just defeated so many people that she had forgotten him? The latter made him bristle a bit; how could anyone in their right mind forget Zanza?

A hand, perhaps from fate, yanked him from his musing. “Ow!” Clutching his head, he glowered at the irritated young woman beside him. “What the hell was that for, jou-chan?”

“So you ignore me when I so considerately ask you if you want for dessert?” Kaoru folded her arms, cross. “I guess I’ll just save some money then.” 

“Wait, what?” His previous thoughts immediately vacated his mind. “What about dessert?”

“Oh, now your ears work,” she huffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “It would have been nice if you heard me the first five times.”

“No can do, Kaoru,” Yahiko quipped, wearing an all-too-smug smirk that Sanosuke didn’t trust one bit. “He can't listen to you when he’s too busy staring at—”

“Well yeah, didja see what that new sign says?” the ex-fighter-for-hire responded, as coolly as he could manage; two could play this game. “Apparently they’re gonna have an eating contest for a whole week of free food!”

“Wait, really?” 

Like a moth to a flame, the young boy craned his neck to investigate the aforementioned sign, attention completely diverted. Relieved, Sanosuke looked back to the rest of the group; Kaoru only looked mildly annoyed, but Kenshin was watching him with a very specific expression, the kind he wore when he could smell something afoot and he was trying to get to the bottom of it. In spite of himself, Sanosuke stiffened.

“Is everything alright, Sano?” the swordsman asked, innocently enough—but those eyes were tracking his every movement, and Sanosuke knew, at that very moment, he was being scrutinized under the world’s most powerful lens.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m good! I’m just hungry. Walkin’ over here works up a real appetite, ya know?” Sanosuke laughed and thumped Kenshin on the back—maybe a little too hard, judging from the rurouni’s expression. “I feel like I could eat a whole hot pot right now—”

“ _—And you absolutely will not._ ”

“That a challenge, jou-chan? ‘Cause lemme tell you, I’ll _gladly_ take it.”

“Not unless I beat you first, roosterhead!”

“ _You_ , kid? You’re just a runt!”

“Neither of you will, because I’m the one paying for it!”

“Oro… Kameko-dono, this one apologizes on our behalf, that he does.”

“I-it’s fine, Kenshin-san! Please, there is no need.”

At the sound of the girl’s voice, Sanosuke’s head shot up, dislodging Yahiko and sending him tumbling to the floor; in total stealth, Kameko had returned with their hot pot ingredients. Kaoru and Yahiko stopped squabbling then, turning to give their own apologies, but Kameko refuted them with a small laugh. She still showed no signs of recognition; the physical resemblance was uncanny, but could this meek girl really be the same confident warrior he had faced months prior?

Sanosuke shook his head; all this detective work was making him even more hungry, and working on an empty stomach would not get him anywhere. “Hey,” he said suddenly, startling Kameko a bit; it seemed she had not expected him to speak. “Thanks for the food.”

“Oh!” A few moments passed, and a small smile graced her lips, eyes of sanguine amethyst glistening oh-so familiarly. “You’re very welcome, Sanosuke-san.”


	3. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First off, I'm so sorry for disappearing for two and a half months! I just started my third year of university and I've been one busy bee this entire time. This week was finally a little break for me, so I decided to unpack and write a little bit. I hope you guys like this chapter! And apologies in advance for any typos or weird phrasing - I'll come back to edit it later, but I just wanted to get this up.
> 
> Also, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has left comments/kudos! I really appreciate it and it really keeps me going.

Over the course of the next few weeks, as promised, Kameko began to see the quartet at the Akabeko more often. Tae had been right about them being regular customers; they came at least once a week, and, amusingly enough, someone was always bickering with someone else when they walked in. Even so, that only seemed to be a testament to their friendship; Kameko was witness to the strength of their bonds, and it even stirred an ache for companionship within her that she thought she had quashed long ago. They were all good people, and she could see why Tae valued their patronage so much.

Kaoru always entered with a cheerful wave, updating Kameko about what was going on. She would have never guessed, but Kaoru was also the master of a dojo nearby, and, as she was soon informed by Yahiko, the strict head of their household. Seeing as she had all but taken these three young men under her wing, though, Kameko felt that it was justified. There was no denying Kaoru’s big heart, and she could tell that the others appreciated her, as well.

Yahiko, perhaps because of their initial meeting, chose his words carefully around her, which Kameko found terribly endearing—but once he got on the topic of his training, his true self shined through like a brilliant diamond. He declared, with boisterous enthusiasm, that he would one day be the best warrior in the world. It really was inspiring to see such fervor from someone so young, and with confidence like that, she was sure he could do it.

Kenshin was extremely kind, as well; he was indeed a swordsman as Kameko had first assumed, but he was also a gentleman, offering encouragement and assistance whenever he could. It wasn’t just to her, either; he was courteous to everyone, and the waitresses were always a little happier when he was around. She could tell that Kenshin was not as simple as he appeared—then again, who really was?—but a man of such compassion was tough to find, and he radiated enough warmth to give her hope whenever she saw him.

And finally, there was Sanosuke: the freeloader who, despite his past and reputation, was very friendly with her. Kameko tried not to stare too much, lest someone got the wrong impression, but it was difficult; he was a completely different person than the man on that night, so carefree as he lazed around and bantered with everyone. The quips were endless, but never mean-spirited. His grins and laughter were more frequent, more genuine. He had clearly changed since their encounter so many nights ago; whatever had been weighing him down before had clearly vanished, and his very aura feel lighter. To her relief, he did not question her or show any sign of recognizing her, either; she wondered if she had led him off the trail or if he had merely lost interest, but she was just thankful that she would not need to explain anything. Truthfully, she was growing quite fond of the affable ragtag group; days where they came were days she looked forward to, and she found herself being drawn to them. For her, it was unfamiliar to be remembered or included in anything, let alone others’ lives, but that now seemed to be changing—and she realized it brought her more joy than she would have ever thought.

One night, the dinner service had run a little longer than usual, so Kameko stayed behind to help Tae and a fellow waitress, Hinami, with closing. After an hour of intense scrubbing, conversation, and teamwork, the trio managed to complete all the tasks they needed to, with some time to spare. After securing all the locks, they set out on their respective ways, Hinami and Tae in one direction and Kameko by herself in another. She wrapped a worn shawl around her shoulders; with the chilly air seeping through the fraying threads, a warm, soothing cup of tea in her hands sounded perfect. She sighed to herself, puff of breath visible in the air; after such a long day, the prospect of warm tea and a warm slumber kept her going.

A few minutes of wishful quietude had passed when Kameko heard faint voices in the distance. She looked up, and to her surprise, she saw the Akabeko group turning at the crossroad ahead. Sanosuke and Yahiko were both snickering about something, while a red-faced Kaoru huffed and crossed her arms. Kenshin was chuckling, as well—but just mere moments later, his gaze met hers, as if he had known she was there all along. “Good evening, Kameko-dono,” he greeted, just loud enough for her to hear and draw the others’ attention as well.

“Oh, Kameko-san!” Kaoru exclaimed. “It’s so nice to see you!”

“I-it’s nice to see you all, as well!” Warmth bloomed in Kameko’s chest at Kaoru’s sincerity, making her fluster a little. “I-I didn’t expect anyone else to be outside at this time.”

“We could say the same about you,” Sanosuke remarked, folding his arms. “What are you doin’ out so late? It’s not safe, ya know.”

“I know! I just got done at the Akabeko and I’m heading home now.” Kameko replied, waving a dismissive hand. “We closed a little late today, but it’s alright. I’m almost there.”

“Well, if you're going up this road, we’ll walk with you!” Yahiko declared with a grin, planting his hands on his hips. “We’ll keep you safe!”

Kameko couldn’t help but smile at that; the kid kept on surprising her. “That’s really sweet of you, Yahiko-kun, but it’s alright. I don’t want to keep you from whatever you’re doing.”

“We’re actually going home ourselves, so don’t worry!” Kaoru reassured her quickly. “We’re all going the same way.”

“It will not be a bother to us, Kameko-dono, that it will not,” Kenshin added with a smile. “We would be happy to accompany you.”

With the group looking at her with such hopeful expressions, Kameko knew she would not be able to refuse. “Well… if you’re so sure, I would be honored,” she laughed, beginning to walk alongside them. “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem; we’re pretty used to playing bodyguard,” Sanosuke chuckled, slinging a friendly arm over Kenshin’s shoulders. “It helps when you’ve got this guy around~”

“Yeah, Kenshin’s always getting us in trouble!”

Kenshin only laughed sheepishly at the boy’s accusation. 

After a few minutes of idle conversation, the group reached a sparse but tidy longhouse complex—the place she had been calling home for the past two months. “Okay, everyone, this is my stop.” She turned and gave them a polite bow. “Thank you for walking with me!”

“It was no problem at all!” Kaoru beamed, bowing in return. “You should come visit us sometime! My dojo is just a little further from here, if you keep going down that way.”

“I would love to! And that offer extends to you all, too, as repayment for this.” Kameko smiled, hoping she could return the dojo master’s enthusiasm. “It isn’t the biggest place, but it would be fine for some tea and sweets, I think.”

“That sounds perfectly alright for this one, that it does.” Kenshin smiled and tucked his arms into his sleeves. “This one will never refuse an offer for tea.”

“You old people and your tea,” Yahiko scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m just want the sweets!” 

“Yeah, especially ‘cause Jou-chan here can’t make ‘em for shit.”

“Th-that’s not true! I’ll treat you when you come over, Kameko-san.”

“Beware of that.” Sanosuke ignored Kaoru’s fuming and looked around the area with mild interest. “Huh, this place is pretty nice. Definitely better than my place.”

“Thank you! I saved up quite a bit to get it.”

“Speaking of your longhouse, Sanosuke, shouldn’t you be on your way back now?” Kaoru eyed the taller man suspiciously. “It _is_ getting late…” 

“Nah. Like you said, it’s late and it’s on the other side of town. I’m too tired to walk that much.” Sanosuke yawned widely, not bothering to cover it. “So I'm crashin’ tonight.”

“Again? You damn freeloader!”

“What? I sleep on the floor anyway!”

“We are happy to have you once in a while, Sano, that we are,” Kenshin intervened with a placating smile, keeping the squabbling pair at bay. With a small chuckle, he turned to Kameko. “Well, Kameko-dono, this one believes that we should take our leave. You are tired and need rest.”

“Oh, sorry!” Kaoru clasped Kameko’s hands in her own, the action catching Kameko off guard. “We will see you soon then, right?”

“Y-yes, of course!” Kameko smiled, giving Kaoru’s warm hands a squeeze in what she hoped was sufficient repayment. “Take care of yourselves.”

“We will, as long as you do the same.”

“And Kameko, if you see Tsubame tomorrow…” Yahiko reddened slightly, kicking at a pebble beneath his feet. “Could you tell her I said hi? Just… just so she knows!”

“Of course, Yahiko-kun.” Kameko couldn’t help but laugh a little bit, reaching over to pat the boy’s head. “It’s the least I can do, after you so nobly escorted me here~”

Yahiko’s blush darkened, but it was more pleased than embarrassed.

“It was nothin’,” Sanosuke chimed in with a quirk of his lips. “Just pay us back in food and we’ll be good.”

“Sano…” Kenshin could only shake his head, chuckling as he gracefully bowed. “Until next time, Kameko-dono. Good night.”

“Good night, everyone!”

Kameko watched as the group walked away, laughing and bickering, growing smaller and smaller in the darkness until they were completely out of sight. Her hands were tingling, the warmth of Kaoru’s hands still ghosting over her skin, and a wistful smile stretched across her face. Until next time indeed. 

She stood there for a little longer, lost in thought, until realizing with a jolt that it now really was getting late, and she still really wanted her tea. With a small sigh, she slid open her door and stepped inside—and then, suddenly, she felt a presence.

Still in the doorway, Kameko turned around, one hand hovering over the kunai she hid beneath her obi and the other grasping the sword she always left nearby. It wasn’t anyone from the Akabeko, nor any of her neighbors, but it was still unsettlingly familiar. She furrowed her brow, trying to determine its identity as it crept closer and closer—but it was not until she came face-to-face with a large brawny man that she realized exactly who it was.

“Nice place ya got here. Wasn’t too hard to find, either—gotta give my man some props.” Shigeru smirked widely, muscles rippling as he cracked his knuckles, each one like the snap of a sturdy tree branch. “How are ya, Akatsuki? I hope you remember me—the guy who’s gonna pound ya into a world of pain!”

* * *

Something was nagging at Kenshin. It had been there since they had met Kameko on the street, and it only intensified as the evening passed. He frowned to himself; was someone following them? No, he would have caught it for sure by now, as would have Sanosuke. Then what on earth—

“Kenshin? Kenshin, is everything okay?”

The red-headed swordsman blinked, the concerned faces of Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko coming into view. Automatically a smile slid onto his face, and he laughed weakly at himself. “Y-yes, Kaoru-dono. This one apologizes. It must be the fatigue.”

No sooner had those words left Kenshin’s mouth when a shout, muffled but unmistakable, filled the air. He whirled around in alarm, hearing it again followed by sounds of a scuffle.

“What the hell was that?” Sanosuke voiced his thoughts completely, looking around to determine where the sound had come from. Kaoru and Yahiko joined him, and only moments later, another one followed, the loudest yet, the sound of something heavy smashing into a foundation of some sort. The four looked at one another in horror, now clearly pinpointing where the noises were coming from.

“Hurry!” Kenshin took off running, Sanosuke hot on his heels and Yahiko and Kaoru behind him. “We must help Kameko-dono!”

* * *

Kameko winced as Shigeru crashed into the ground with enough force to create cracks. Despite her best efforts, it seemed noise was inevitable; she hoped the neighbors were somehow still asleep, and that he would take the hint and cease his senseless quest for revenge for at least another half day.

Unfortunately for her, this seemed to be the last thought on Shigeru’s mind. “You little bitch!” he hissed, lumbering to his feet and spitting blood onto the dirt. “Disrespecting me, like some dog—you’re gonna pay! You’re gonna regret everything—!”

Kameko moved into a defensive stance. With how angry he was, his attacks were becoming transparent. She could hold her own. She just needed to—

“Kameko-dono, hold on!”

The voice was definitely familiar. _Kenshin-san?_ she wondered in bewilderment. _But why—_

A roar startled her out of her thoughts, and she reformed her stance—she didn’t have time to ponder when Shigeru was charging at her with all his might. 

_Enough is enough._

Kameko read his punches, cleanly evading one after the other, and once his barrage weakened for a split second, she slammed the blunt end of her sword into his abdomen. She had held back, but the effect was just as instantaneous; the large man crumpled to his knees, gasping for air and completely at her mercy.

Taking a breath, Kameko glanced to her side, where Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko were standing, surprised by what they had come in time to witness. Sanosuke, however, was utterly still. He stared directly into her eyes, so unwavering that Kameko could not look away without feeling guilty. It was with an unnervingly calm voice and gaze that he spoke his next words, further startling the rest.

“Long time no see… Akatsuki.”


End file.
